monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AngelKnight1994/Servant of Ilias
Right outside of the Monster Lord's castle laid a horrific looking blade. It seemed to possess the faces, and wings of a hundred different angels. It laid, stuck to the ground, even as the palace itself seemed to grow weaker. Something was occuring inside of the palace. Inside the Palace walls, blood stains were evident, all over the walls, and the corpses of many slain monsters laid beside many monsters which were nearly dead. Soft moans of pain were audible if one were to stay and listen. And every few seconds one monster who was moaning would cease moaning, as their souls began their descent to whatever place awaited the souls of monsters. In one of the chambers, an elder succubus laid. The young looking monster had attempted to seduce an angel. In another chamber laid a powerful Kitsune, whose pride had overwhelmed her sense of danger, as she assaulted a steward servant of Ilias. An Imp was cowering in the corner of the next chamber, fearing for her life after coming across this same servant, who decided not to kill her, but destroyed the chamber around her. An ancient tool was now the belonging of the hero who slew the Monster lord, though his first encounter with this being had been a violent one and ended up destroying the next chamber. The Heavenly knights. Now the heavenly corpses. Each of them had been defeated. The first was the queen of whores, also known as Alma Elma, whose death had come by the wind she was so proud of, the hero being faster then she was. Her body, inhumanly beautiful, was in a chamber by itself, flat, relatively unharmed, aside from a few cuts, destined to lay in a pool of her own blood for the rest of time, or until a nercomancer came by with the intention of finding a powerful servant. Tamamo, the mother of Foxes was also dead. Even one of the Six Ancestors couldn't face the might of the hero of Ilias. Her body laid entombed by rocks, which had crushed her. Her own earth, her pride and joy, being the element of her demise. Erubetie was now one with the ocean, after Luka had summoned a whirlpool. But she had been a powerful and frightening foe, pushing him further, which made him realize he had the power to summon the elements, hidden within himself, achieving a serene state of mind even without the four elemental spirits. Now the slime queen was with her people, hidden, deep in the ocean, due to a tunnel beneath the castle leading to the sea. Granberia, the dragon-kin laid dead. Her body covered in burns, as Luka's fire burned hotter than hers. She was still beautiful, and had fought to the last second, yet Luka, having realized his purpose, his very reason for existence, overpowered her. His blade tore her armor apart, piece by piece, until her body was exposed to his fire, combined with his overwhelming angelic powers, which at this point tore apart his keepsake ring. Alice herself was impaled on the iron sword. In the throne room of the palace, laid the Echnida, slain by the young man who called himself the Blade of Ilias. Her skin had changed colors upon death, matching the color of water deep underneath the sea. Even though she was defeated, and quite beautiful the hero never strayed from his mission. To serve his goddess. The young man was praying. On his knees. He felt his angelic power pouring through him, as he felt himself finally at peace, the power in exactly half of his body, but his serene mind having found a way to stay calm and gradually settle it across his body, his form evenly sending out holy energy. The power wasn't a surge, but now a flow, so he was able to use it, and his Goddess gradually whispered to him, telling him the ways to keep it from devouring him. His mind was calm, quiet, at peace, with his sole desire being quite simple. To serve Ilias. I hope you liked my preview! This is part of an alternate universe where Luka, quite obviously serves Ilias. There will be more to come, including all of the events of Chapter 3. I hope you read it. I'm new and I hope everyone enjoys my work! :D Category:Blog posts